Gouty diathesis is a stone-forming entity that is associated with primary gout. The goal of this project is to define physiological markers for gouty diathesis which could be utilized in tracking afflicted family members in the molecular biological elucidation of this entity. The hypothesis to be tested is that patients with gouty diathesis compared to normal subjects, will show a lower urinary NH4+ and pH at comparable acid load/alkali deficit.